In A Heartbeat
by Lazerwolf314
Summary: After winning against the Black Thorn, the PTB awarded Angel and Spike the chance for new lives. Spike joined the slayers, but Angel became Agent Booth. But a case with ties to his vampiric past will stir things up for him indefinitely. On Hiatus until a complete ReVamp.
1. Chapter 1: New Case, Old Ties

_In a heartbeat, everything can change._

_The women you love can look at you with fear and hatred._

_Your friends can look at you with horror and terror._

_Your enemies can look at you with loathing and pleasure at what they have succeeded at doing._

_Your partners can look at you with pity, all the while urging you to fight._

_In a heartbeat, everything can change._

_Of course, if your heart doesn't actually beat, how can you tell?_

_Let's back up a bit, shall we?_

Booth (Angel) POV

(_48 hours earlier_)

"Common Bones! We got a case. Let's go!" Booth rapped sharply on the door to Dr. Temperance Brennan's office. Bones was sitting at her desk surrounded by paperwork. She looked up at him with relief written over her usually calm and composed face.

"Thank you Booth!" She grabbed her jacket as she all but ran out the door. Booth smiled to himself as the normally calm scientist dashed to the waiting car. He followed at a slower pace, enjoying the sun. A prickle at the base of his neck caused him pause and look around. There was nothing outside of the Jeffersonian that was out of the ordinary.

A honk from his car distracted him and the feeling was gone as quickly as it had come. Booth turned with a last glance at the Jeffersonian and walked to the car.

* * *

"Young Caucasian female, aged between late teens to early twenties and about 5'4." Bones crouched over the mummified corpse and spoke into her recorder calmly. The body was splayed in the middle of an abandoned warehouse surrounded by a circle of dead rats.

"Bones, what's up with the rats?" Booth demanded.

"I'm assuming that they tried to eat the soft tissue from the body and were poisoned by something or other. We'll need to get them back to the lab for testing." Bones answered while she peered at the skull.

"It looks like blunt force trauma to the back of the head is what killed her, but I can't be sure with all the flesh that's left."

"Booth, you should come see this." Cam's voice drifted out from one of the office rooms in the warehouse. Cam, Bones and Booth were the only ones on scene at the moment; the first on scene had been called away to a domestic something or other. That's usually what happens in a small town with a small police force.

Booth walked toward the room Cam was standing in but stopped dead in the doorway. The room's walls were covered in crosses, along with the ceiling and floors as well. In the middle of the empty room, there was a circle of black candles that had burned out. All that was left was a pool of wax surrounding an open book and a bowl that was filled with a dark blue liquid.

Booth winced automatically when he first entered the room. The crosses couldn't burn him anymore, thanks to the Gem of Amara that was on his right hand. After him and Spike had defeated the Circle of the Black Thorn, The Powers That Be had remade the Gem for him, telling him that he could now have a relatively normal life. They had also made a Gem for Spike. The two vampires had split ways shortly after that battle (Buffy and most of the other slayers had come to save them near the end, but they had already nearly defeated most of the demons. PTB had awarded the vampires anyway.) Also PTB had created a past for Angel. In a few days he had gone from Angel, CEO of Wolfram and Hart in L.A to Special Agent Seeley Booth of the F.B.I. The downside was that he remembered everything about being Angel.

All of Booth's senses were still heightened to vampire level and he could feel evil lurking in the room. Forcing himself to remember the dead girl behind him, he turned to Cam and ordered, "Bag everything and take it to Hodgins." Cam looked taken aback by Booth's harsh tone, but he had already walked out.

* * *

(_44 hours earlier_)

"I've ran the girl's DNA through every known data-base there is and I've found nothing. Same with facial recognition. This girl is a ghost." Angela scowled fiercely at her computer screen as she watched a picture she had drawn of the skull. It was of a blond girl with a narrow nose and full lips over a strong jaw. From the remains on scene, they had found that the girl had had light blue eyes and choppy hair. The sketch Angela had drawn of the girl was a picture of a twenty-year-old that looked happy and carefree, but her eyes had knowledge in their depths that shouldn't exist in someone so young. It was eerie how well Angela was able to draw the victims.

Booth studied the revolving picture with dismay. Everything the squints had found from the girl's body had pointed to the fact she was a slayer. The fact there was multiple broken bones that had healed in record time, signs that the muscled had been at least four times stronger then a human and lots of other evidence. His unnatural senses were going haywire and he could've sworn that someone was watching him.

"Is there anything else you could try Ang?" Bones demanded from her place next to Booth.

"No sweetie. I've tried everything. Medical records, DNA, facial, missing persons. There's nothing." Angela huffed in frustration.

"Keep trying. I'll see if there's anything else I can find on the skeleton." With that Bones turned and marched out. Booth gave Angela a helpful pat on the shoulder before following his partner out of Angela's office. Bones was already on the platform with Wendell hovering beside her. The brilliant scientist had her head bent over the skull, her nose nearly touching it as she searched for something that could help break the case. It made Booth's soul jump (his heart didn't beat.) to look at her.

Leaning back, Bones picked up the skull for an even closer examination as Booth swiped his pass and mounted the stairs. A look of confusion crossed Bones' face as she turned the girl's head over in her hands. Booth recognized the look on her face and he leaned forward eagerly.

"Got anything Bones?" He asked hopefully. She didn't answer; instead she grabbed a pair of tweezers and began poking at one of the teeth. Booth saw nothing interesting or remotely important, so he rocked back on his heels and waited.

"Is that…?" Wendell asked as he leaned even closer to the skull.

"Yes." Bones cried triumphantly as she pulled the right canine from its place and held it up to the light. Booth couldn't see anything unusual with the tooth. It looked like a… well… a tooth! Booth couldn't see what was so exciting about a fricking tooth, but the scientist seemed to think it was very important.

Without a word to him, Bones whirled and rushed to Angela's office, Wendell trailing behind her. With a sigh, Booth hurried after them. Walking through the doorway, Booth noticed that Bones had already handed the tooth to Angela.

"Is this what I think it is?" Angela asked, looking up at her friend. Bones nodded. Angela gasped and whirled to place the tooth on a scanner.

"Could someone fill in the only non-squint in the room?" Booth demanded.

"There's a microchip in the tooth." Angela mumbled distractedly as she started the scanner. Before Booth could say anything, the scanner beeped and Angela hurried back to her computer.

"Oh. My. God." Angela stared at the computer screen, with everyone crowding around to watch. Booth was stunned to see files, files of national security, F.B.I, NSA, CIA and many other agencies files, flicker by on the screen, almost faster than his eye could follow. Which meant that it was a blur to Bones, Wendell and Angela.

All Booth could think was, why the hell does a (possible) slayer have a microchip in one of her teeth?

* * *

**Thank you to everyone who has decided to read this! :D It means a lot, mostly because I never thought I would ever manage to post this. Please no flames, but any clicks on that blue botton would make my day C:**

**~lazerwolf314**


	2. Chapter 2: Hints and Clues

**This chapter… oh this chapter was just evil. It's been what, six months? I'm so incredibly sorry. I'm usually not such a shitty updater. I really feel bad. So, next time, just yell at me after a few months. I promise, I will do better to update. Thanks so much to nikki, fbunnym, Ingrid, Anne Whitehead, December-Apples, Uriahaddy, regina chamberlin, Gwathren, Sara Jessica Grissom, NakedKing, sarlovesoccer , Reader, writergirl99, Jaz-LiL-Bai, Renee 213, TwoBecomeOne, Anon, Hermiony, Brigid Light, Dragonflm61 and marion for reviewing the last chapter and anyone who's stuck with the fic. You guys are why I still write. **

**A/N: So, since I couldn't think of a real good straight up chappy after all this time, I just combined what I have (surprisingly it actually goes together :D) and here it is. I know there's not much of the squints, but they will be later on. They have a much bigger part to play. Muhahahahahah.**

* * *

(42 hours earlier)

The microchip that had been discovered had generated a lot of buzz around the lab. Many squints had flocked to see it and Booth had gleaned that a chip the size of a tooth had never been found to hold as much data as this one had. Angela had even stated that it was impossible. Now, Angela, some geeky guys from the tech department and Bones were all trying to decipher the files so they would be legible to the human eye.

Booth; trying to avoid any strange conversations he would invariably end up having with the scientists, was lounging on Bones' couch, pulling up data on a laptop. His guys back at the Hoover had pulled through and had dug up the records concerning the ownership of the warehouse the body had been found in.

For the past several months, it had been labelled vacant, but before that a group called Heatherthorn inc. had been the proud owners. When Booth had tried to dig into Heatherthorn, he had been stone-walled. Calling in nearly all of the favours he could, he discovered that it wasn't even a legit company; just a front for something else. What the something else was, he hadn't a sweet clue.

Growling in frustration and anger, Booth set the computer aside with a _thunk_ and walked out of Bones' office. Noticing her back up on the platform huddling over the body, he started over. But he was intercepted by Hodgins.

"Booth, I got your analysis of the liquid from the crime scene. You would not believe what I found." The scientist was practically bouncing from foot to foot.

"Spit it out Hodgins." Booth snapped irritably.

"It's got traces of blood, oil, candle wax and your run of the mill herb concoction. But that's not what's weird." Hodgins had the biggest shit eating grin on his face and Booth struggled not to deck him.

"Dr. Hodgins, I would not finish that sentence if I were you." A hauntingly familiar female voice drifted from the entrance of the lab. Booth and Hodgins turned simultaneously to watch a tall and lanky woman with a mass of black hair and dark eyes head toward them. From the corner of his eye, Booth noticed the squint's mouth fall open. He smacked him across the back of the head.

Faith laughed to herself and stopped in front of Angel… Booth nowadays. "Agent Booth." She said, extending her hand. He took it and they shared a look that he could instantly read as they would talk later. She turned to Hodgins, the small smile turning a little feral as she sized up the scientist. Booth smirked, hoping she wouldn't hurt the man too bad.

"I'm Agent Lehan. I trust you won't mind if I debrief you on your finding?" She asked her voice silky smooth. Hodgins seemed to recover a bit and swallowed loudly.

"What agency are you from?" He asked slyly, a cocky grin surfacing on his face. Booth shook his head. Already the squint had bitten off more than he could chew. Faith slowly lost her smirk, a dark look in her eyes. Instead of replying, she re-extended her hand to Booth, who caught it and felt the quick fingers of the dark Slayer slip a small wad of paper into his hands. He nodded at her and walked off.

Right as he exited his magnified hearing range, he heard Faith briskly inform Hodgins that he would be coming with her and would have to be debriefed. Considering that she had already turned on the charm, the squint didn't stand a chance.

Entering Bones' office for the second time, Booth looked down at the piece of paper. _23 Memorial Street, 12:30. See you then._

* * *

(39 hours earlier)

"So you understand fully?" Faith asked Dr. Hodgins, leaning casually against the interview table. He continued to stare at the documents in front of him. She sighed and pushed off from the wall. Why did she always have to end up with the crazies or conspiracy nuts.

"I knew it. There was something funky about those tests. Obvious. This explains everything. If only…" Hodgins began to mutter on, go over some conspiracies even Faith herself hadn't heard about. But then again, she dealt mostly with the paranormal, even though her job frequently shoved her into the normal world.

Slamming her hands down on the table, she was pleased when he jumped about a foot. "I said, do you understand fully?" She kept her voice kind and smothered in charm, when all she really wanted to do was kick the annoying little man. Hodgins looked her in the eye and nodded, something sharp coming into his eyes. It surprised her a little, making her straighten. This was the first time she had seen anything remotely interesting in the man.

"I will tell no one what I found. I won't breathe a word about it. It's a matter of international security. I will be charged and arrested if I do say anything." He rattled off, quoting her. The feiry intensity in his gaze had her nodding to herself.

"Alright. You can go." She wiggled her eyes at him, wanting to have a little more fun. "Dr. Sexy." At his expression of utter shock, a roar of laughter swept through her. For the next few days, it would still bring a smile to her face.

* * *

(35 hours earlier)

Booth narrowed his eyes, shielding them from the incessant rain as he cautiously studied the old, crumbled apartment building that had been out of commission for months. When had the IWC started squatting? He wondered to himself.

Finally approaching, he lifted a hand to knock, but the door was pulled open before his knuckles could hit the wood. He met Spike's rugged gaze with a small jerk of surprise. He had thought that the bleach blond vampire was in Europe. Spike recognized the look and grinned. Anything the piss Peaches off just made his day.

"What are you doing here?" Booth ground out. Even though they had parted on amicable enough terms back in LA, he still didn't like Spike very much. Spike just stepped backwards into the dark and mouldy building.

"You're wanted at HQ Peaches."

"Don't call me that." Spike just smiled coyly. Sighing, Booth followed him into the house.

* * *

**Luv you all (and so does my muse. *wink*) :D**


End file.
